The morning always returns
by bythefireside
Summary: Kagome starts to have dreams about people,including Sesshoumaru,& when her mom reveals to her that her father is from the feudal era Kagome decides to search for him. She still loves Inu Yasha, but it turns out the only one who can help is Sesshoumaru..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was a beautiful child; with laughing amber eyes, fine features and a mane of silver hair. He was finely clothed as befitting his station, it looked like he wore only a plain white yukata, but looking closer the fine stitching made of silver threads was seen, and a crescent moon emblem with four red lines was stitched on the back that left no doubt to the boy's heritage.

It was this same fine yukata that the small boys' feet kept tripping over as he made his way down the forest path. A look of aggravation stole over his features, which would later in his life no doubt make him look fierce and have his enemies shaking in fear, as it was, the pup only managed to look adorable.  
The autumn wind brought the scent of wildflowers a moment before the boy ran into the field, arms spread, and hair flying behind him as he sped through the flowers with a wild grin on his face before he abruptly tripped over his feet again. A chime of laughter broke over the clearing, feminine and light. The boy's head popped up from the field and he looked around, his look of irritation fading, his small fluffy tail twitching excitedly.  
He crouched down into the field, a playful smile on his lips as he stalked closer to the source of laughter, his tail stilled, and then after of moment of stillness he pounced--only to be stopped midair as a blur of black intercepted him. The boy struggled, arms flailing, a small growl rumbling from his small frame.  
"Not fair!" The little boy shouted at the figure. The figure dressed in the plain black yukata held the boy by the back of his white yukata, the boy stopped flailing and was held there limply for a moment before he looked up to meet the matching amber eyes of his father. The father looked stern at first, but his eyes were dancing and his lips twitched for a moment to suppress a smile.

The little boy was glaring for as he was worth, perhaps trying too hard with his eyebrows furled intensely. The father couldn't help it, a small chuckle rumbled from him, which made the boy try to swipe at him with his small claws. One talon caught his father's arm and the Taiyoukai didn't even flinch as a thin line a blood appeared. Several seconds later it healed itself just as fast as it had appeared.  
"Now, now Sesshou." A woman appeared at their sides. She was stunning, almost foreign looking, with violet eyes and a cascade of raven hair, penned up where it was streaked with silver, a crescent moon on her forehead. She pulled the boy from his father's grasp. He didn't struggle as she pulled him onto her lap, the boy sniffed delicately at the woman's neck and immediately calmed, snuggling closer.  
"Yasuko, you're going to spoil him."  
"No, I'm not. Well, perhaps just a little bit. I don't want to see him grow into someone like the Northern Lord's sons." Toga sighed and sat on the grass beside his mate and his pup. He looked pointedly at the boy.  
"Sesshoumaru." His son peeked up at him, "today was a lesson in awareness. I masked my scent from you but you need to be able to use your other senses when your nose fails you. If you rely too much on one sense your other will weaken, you understand?" The boy nodded, looking solemn.  
"Hai, Chichiue."  
"Your enemies will take every advantage. Don't let them exploit your shortcomings. Just be diligent." His son nodded again, looking so very serious. Toga let a moment pass, then nodded and ruffled his son's hair. After nuzzling his mothers' neck again Sesshoumaru pounced at his father, earning a bark of laughter. The pair began to wrestle; the boy in earnest using all of his strength, the father smiled indulgently, and began to lecture his son again on the proper grip on a mans arm to break it, on the correct pressure on a man's hand to force him to release his grip on a weapon. Sesshoumaru listened eagerly, his tail betraying his excitement. Yasuko was twirling a flower absently through her slim fingers. Before Toga could break into the next part of his lecture on decapitating lesser demons, Yasuko interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked almost startled for a moment, so engrossed in is father's lessons, he recovered and turned to wards his mother.

"Hai?"

"Come here a moment. Toga, you don't mind me supplementing his lessons too do you, love?" She received an understanding nod from her mate. Sesshoumaru crouched in front of his mother, head cocked to the side expectantly. "What is the most important trait a Lord should have whilst he governs?" Sesshoumaru's eye brightened, and he shot off his answer that had been drilled into him,

"'Honor; honor despite fear and honor without remorse.' " The boy looked so proud of himself. A small smile touched Yasuko's lips.

"Yes. Honor is very well and good and your father is a great Taiyoukai because he lives by his. Now it is time you learned my maxim. In my House in the Night Courts, which is also your heritage Sesshoumaru we live by this, 'Passion before duty.'" The little boys face fell and he scrunched his forehead in confusion, and he asked slowly,

"Doesn't that mean then not to follow honor? Isn't duty your honor?" His mother smiled fondly at him and gathered him close, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"What it means, Sesshoumaru, is that you must love as you will and never forsake honor. It may seem complicated now but your father's and my ideals actually blend quite seamlessly. You'll understand when you are older." Sesshoumaru still looked confused but he nodded uncertainly, he glanced at his father who nodded at him,

"'Passion before duty,'" he tried the words out, then smiled at his mother, "'Love as you will and never forsake honor.'"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The first thing she was aware of was how cold her feet were. She awoke groggily to glace down to see that the sleeping bag had unzipped at the bottom, she sat up and zipped it back up.  
"Kagome?"Shippou asked sleepily from her side.  
"Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."  
She shivered and snuggled more closely into herself, absently pulling Shippou closer to her chest. The small kit sighed and nuzzled into her neck, sniffing contently before falling asleep again. She smiled. Then like at itch, a nagging sensation sparked in her mind, something seemed familiar about how Shippou had just nuzzled her. Her brow furrowed she tried to shift through her mind, hating the feeling of loosing a thought. She concentrated for another moment and sighed, giving up, whatever Shippou had just reminded her of couldn't have been too important for her to forget so quickly. She yawned and fell back asleep, shaking off the lingering feeling of forgetting. The next morning came fast. She gave Shippou a quick caress, and covered him with the sleeping bag. Kagome stretched, squinting as the sunlight glinted through the leaves. She didn't feel refreshed at all. Slowly she rose to her feet to headed towards the river bed. Maybe the cold water would shock her awake.

"Kagome! Where are you going?"Inu yasha called from his perch on the tree.

"Just going to the river!" He nodded and she rolled her eyes. Ever since they had defeated Naraku and completed the Jewel a half a year ago he had become almost doting. Granted the completed Jewel attracted more demons than before, but after the long battle with Naraku she really didn't hold much fear of other demons. She tightened her grip on her bow on her shoulder with a soft smile, not to mention she had become a pretty decent shot. Glancing around the river for signs of life she concentrated and put a small amount of her energy into drawing out the Shinkon no Tama, it was hard, harder than when Kaede had shown her how to do the exercise at the village.

The Jewel responded, flaring pink, and Kagome felt her body become infused with the Jewels strength and some of her weariness fled, Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the main objective of the exercise. A bead of sweat formed on her brow as she tried to force the energy outwards. The energy hesitated, pulsing, then shot out from a 360 degree angle from her, streaking the air around her with purple. A moment later it returned to her, and she let out her held breath. The energy she had released had checked the area for any signs of life. She couldn't send the energy very far. She just didn't have the strength, or concentration, only perhaps 70 yards in each direction. There was nothing and no one by her except for a family of quails. She stripped, and with a squeal jumped into the cool water. She had run out of soap so she scrubbed herself down with sand from the river. She looked curiously at the pouch of flowers Inu yasha had brought her last night when she had mentioned her lack of soap and shampoo. He had thrown the pouch at her and mumbled something about his mother having used them in her hair wash. Kagome untied the sting holding the pouch and immediately a sweet, herbal scent came to her. She breathed it in, and smiled. She really didn't mind Inu yasha's sweet side. Using the flowers she scrubbed her head, and wondered absently if it would be strange for her to smell like Inu yasha's mother. She rinsed the sand off her and dipped under the water again to shake the flowers loose from her hair. The water wasn't half bad for September. Her eyes widened. Had she been living off and on in the feudal age so long she really was beginning to forget things? She tried to think and couldn't for the life of her pin down what day it was. In a rush she dried and put her clothes on, practically running to camp. Sango and Miroku had joined back up with them a few nights ago; the newlyweds had taken a belated honeymoon to the southern islands where it was more tropical. Miroku had faint sunburn on his nose, and a stupid grin on his face. Sango just kept blushing and twining her fingers in and out of his. They had built a house for them selves in Kaede's village, Sango had wanted to reestablish roots, and with Miroku's encouragement had finally decided to re start her family's tradition of demon slaying. Sango had wanted to forsake the demon slaying way of life all together ever since the last shard of the Jewel had been taken from her brother and he had died. It had taken a long time for Miroku to make Sango realize that would be a shame to Kohaku's memory, and so Sango had taken to training the people of the village.

"Morning Kagome! You want dried meat or eggs? We were lucky enough to find several nests not far from here." Sango chirped happily.

"Eggs," Kagome replied absently, "Hey do any of you guys know what today it?"

"Stupid why does that matter?" Inu yasha said with a mouthful of dried meat. Kagome glared at him. Miroku looked up,

"I believe it's the seventeenth day of September." Kagome squealed excitedly. Shippou looked up from pouncing after a cricket, his prey hopping away unnoticed,

"Whats the big deal Kagome?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Oh, I vaguely remember you getting excited about this last year too," Inu yasha replied, uninterested.

"But Inu yasha! Tomorrow is an important age for humans of modern Japan! I'm going to be twenty! Man, that's kind of old…but I'm finally looked at as an adult!"

"Well, congratulations?" Inu yasha mumbled. Kagome threw her arms around him in a fast hug, releasing him just as fast to embrace Shippou who jumped eagerly into her arms. Inu yasha sniffed after Kagome, a strange look on his face. "Kagome your scent…"

"Oh? Is it weird? Do I remind you of your mother? I was wondering about that.." Inu yasha shook his head and jumped over to her again, sniffing her.

"No it's not the flowers. Weird, you have like a sweet scent coming from you." Kagome sniffed at her own wrist,

"I don't smell anything on me." Shippou sniffed at her and his eye widened,

"OH!I can smell it too!"

"Well? What is it? I don't like smelling weird you guys."

"I'm not sure. You still smell like you," Inu yasha sniffed again, "just different, sweeter."

"Maybe because I'm getting older?"Kagome suggested. Inu yasha didn't look convinced,

"Yeah, maybe." Kagome shrugged, putting it from her mind.

"Okay so don't give me a hard time, but Inu yasha could you please take me to the well? I couldn't make it there on my own in time, and tomorrow is really important in my time." She placed her hands together, begging.

"Kagome-----"Inu Yasha began irritably,

"Please?!" He glared at her bowed head for a moment before sighing,

"As long as you bring extra ramen this time." She squealed again and rushed over to her things to pack them together quickly. As to be expected Shippou pouted and had to be thoroughly kissed and hugged before he allowed Kagome to leave with a smile. Miroku and Sango were completely engrossed in each other but managed to hug her and wish her happy birthday before she climbed onto Inu yasha's back. Inu Yasha took off at a run, and Kagome smiled into his back. It had been far too long since she had ridden like this. Without the pressure of Naraku and searching for the Jewel shards, traveling around the country on errands for Kaede and for the rebuilding of the village was never pressing enough to travel in haste. Being like this was nostalgic; a warm feeling unfurled in her chest before she could stop herself.

Kagome studied the silver of his hair, the soft fur of his ears, bracing herself for the sharp pain these thoughts were taking her towards. And it came, a gentle throbbing in her chest. Would she ever be able to stop loving Inu Yasha? She didn't hold anything against him, for his part he had been completely honest. It had been during their last battle with Naraku, that Kikyou had thrown herself into the melee, using all of her powers to bind Naraku so Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru could use their respective weapons at full power without Naraku escaping. In the end Kikyou had scarified herself to kill Naraku. Inu yasha had been torn up; holding her still form to his chest, he had even begged Sesshoumaru to save her with his Tensaiga. Sesshoumaru had looked disgustedly at his brother,

"You cannot bring to life the long-dead." With that Sesshoumaru had left. And Inu Yasha had howled out his grief. Kagome had known from then, that no matter if in the future Inu Yasha came to accept her; she would always be second to his love for Kikyou. It hurt, it hurt more than any flesh wound she had ever received, the aching pain in her heart, but part of her was relived to finally have her answer. As if sensing her melancholy mood, Inu yasha looked back at her,

"Kagome are you okay?" Kagome mentally cursed dog demons and their infernal ability to scent emotions.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just realized how much I miss my family." Inu yasha just grunted in reply, but he sped up. They reached the well in record time, before the sun had even begun to set. Kagome straightened her bag and bow over her shoulder. She turned to Inu yasha with a smile,

"I still say we just make up a birthday for you so you can get just as excited as us silly humans when it comes to our birthdays."

"Feh! The day of birth is a pointless thing to remember when you live hundreds of years!" Kagome was surprised that Inu yasha had actually made a valid point but just went on like he hadn't,

"Okay, June 10th it is! You're energetic enough to be a Gemini!" Inu yasha gave her a blank look, then growled out,

"What did you call me!?" At his outraged expression Kagome began to laugh,

"I called you a Gemini."

"Take it back! I ain't no Jim-ee-nigh!" Kagome gave him a fast hug and ducked before he could grab at her, still laughing over his protests she jumped into the well.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Mom? Grandpa? Tadaima!" Kagome yelled as she entered the house, slipping off her shoes and leaving her bag at the entrance. She heard a clatter in the kitchen and headed towards it. Her mom jumped out of the door and quickly shut it behind her,

"Okaeri!" Her mother gathered her in her arms, "I always miss you so much!" Kagome smiled and hugged her mom back. Pulling away she got a good look at her mom's face and let out a giggle. "Whats so funny?" Kagome swiped her mother's cheek, taking away the bit of frosting from her cheek and stuck her finger in her mouth,

"Vanilla frosting is my favorite. Thanks mom!" Azusa Higurashi sighed,

"So much for the surprise! Well you might as well come into the kitchen, I'll make you some hot tea." Kagome entered the kitchen and just blinked. There was flower everywhere, and Souta was standing on a stool frosting a misshapen cake. "Souta insisted on doing as much as possible by himself. And I'm afraid this is the result." Kagome giggled again. Souta looked up sheepishly,

"Hey sis! You can't have the cake until tomorrow! But happy early birthday!" Kagome ruffled his hair,

"Thanks. There's not going to be egg shells in the cake are there?" Souta swatted her hand away,

"That was last year; I'll have you know I've gotten some serious skill over the past year. Don't doubt my culinary talent!" Kagome laughed and sat down at the kitchen table as her mom brought out some onigiri from the fridge and poured some hot tea into a ceramic cup. Kagome was on her second rice ball when Souta let out a cry of triumph.

"Done!"

"Good job dear. Now how about you go bathe and get into bed? You do still have school in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she covered the cake with a plastic container. Souta yawned and nodded,

"I'm glad you're home again Kagome." He smiled a little sleepily and headed out of the kitchen. Kagome smiled to herself, when Souta was sweet he reminded her of Shippou. Kagome became aware of the silence after breaking herself out of her musings. Her mother wasn't puttering around the kitchen or muttering about nonsense like she would usually do. Kagome looked up to see her mother leaning over the kitchen sink, a serious look on her face.

"Mom?" Kagome's mom jumped and a smile quickly appeared on her face, too quickly. Kagome looked at her mother suspiciously. "Okay spit it out. What are you hiding?" A look of apprehension came over her mothers face that shocked Kagome. She had only been teasing her mom. Was something actually the matter? Kagome got out of her chair and went to her mom, "Hey, whats the matter?"

"Nothings the matter, sweetheart. I just got lost in my thoughts," Kagome just stared at her mother, "truly. We'll talk tomorrow. Enjoy being a teenager for one more night, ok?"

"We'll talk tomorrow?" Kagome prompted. Maybe something was the matter with Souta, maybe Gramps…

"Yes, tomorrow," Azusa patted Kagome's cheek, "you should get some rest too." Kagome nodded and went to her room. After getting ready for bed she let herself worry about her mother again before falling asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She awoke again with the lingering feeling of forgetting something. It was mildly irritating to know she was dreaming but not to be able to recall her dreams at all. Then she realized what day it was and all thoughts of dreams left her and she grinned. She was twenty. She hurriedly got dressed and shot down stairs. Her family was waiting for her. They sang a birthday song and celebrated with Souta's misshapen cake, then not too later Souta had to rush off to school and her Grandfather said a handful of prayers over her. Her mom took her shopping in Shibuya, and she bought Kagome several outfits. Her mom left her midday when she took her to a restaurant, to surprise her by setting up a meet up with some her old high school friends. She was surprised that they were all in college, Miyo was actually engaged, and it seemed Hojo had begun to study abroad in America for an undergraduate program in medicine. She enjoyed the lunch, laughing and catching up, but Kagome couldn't shake how surreal it all felt. They all cheered her on when she ordered her first alcoholic drink, just some girly fruity beverage, but she smiled, liking the feeling of independence the small act brought her. Then she laughed to herself that she felt more adult for being able to order a drink when for the past five years she had trudged through feudal Japan, fought demons…somehow that seemed strange to her and she kept laughing.

The time spent with her old friends ended too fast and before she knew it she was on the train home. She watched a group of high school girls in their uniforms idly, as they chatted about shopping and boys. She wondered if she should feel sadder that her friends had all moved on with their lives, that they had all started college and she hadn't, that they all had such normal lives. She tried to imagine her life without the well linking her to the past and couldn't. The feudal era and the people there were more important to her than college and modern conveniences. To never see Inu yasha or Shippou or Sango and Miroku again…She couldn't imagine it. She arrived at the shrine to see her grandfather trying to sell some sutras to a couple of foreigners. She just sighed at her grandfathers antics and entered the house.

"Mom?"

"In the living room!" Her mom was folding laundry, but when Kagome entered the room she stopped and smiled, "How was your lunch date with the girls?"

"It was good! Everyone has changed so much!"

"That's good to hear sweetie." Her mothers face had again taken on the serious look from last night.

"Can we talk now mom? Whats the matter?" Her mom just sighed and sat up straighter.

"I suppose I don't have an excuse to put this off anymore." Kagome came closer and sat by her mom.

"Is something wrong with Souta?" Her mother blinked, surprised,

"OH heavens no! Your brother is fine!" Kagome sighed in relief.

"Whats the matter then?" Her mother was silent for a moment; she looked like she was figuring out what to say so Kagome didn't interrupt her.

"Do you remember that fight we had when you were twelve?" Kagome frowned. How could she forget that?

"Of course I do. It was the only time I had ever yelled at you. I had asked you about my dad, and I didn't like your answers so I got mad and yelled at you." Azusa Higurashi nodded.

"Yes, you wanted to know more about your father. And I'll I would tell you is that he lived far away, and didn't know how to contact him. You thought I wouldn't let you call him." Kagome nodded the old pain resurfacing. It had always been hard not having a father for the father daughter dances, to look up to. Even Souta had had his real father in the picture. Granted her mother and Souta's dad were divorced, but Souta saw him every other weekend. He knew his dad. Kagome didn't even know her dad's name.

"You wouldn't even tell me his name." Kagome muttered bitterly. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and ran her hand through Kagome's hair.

"Truth be told he wouldn't tell me his real name. He said that those were too important. He gave me one name he went by though; he said some called him Ayumu."

"Ayumu," Kagome tested out the name, wondering at how familiar it felt on her lips. Then something about what her mother said occurred to her, "he wouldn't tell you his real name? Whats so special about a real name? Did he have the yakuza after him or something?"

"No, nothing like that."

"What did he look like?" Azusa smiled.

"He was quite handsome. Silver eyes, dark, dark hair. It was his smile I liked the best. You have his smile Kagome, both of you held nothing back when you laughed." Kagome smiled, then smiled wider and touched her mouth absently thinking of a mysterious stranger named Ayumu with her smile and silver eyes.

"Silver eyes? Was he a foreigner?"

"Darling how else did you think it was possible for your eyes to be this beautiful bluish gray color? No Japanese man would give these eyes to you."

"…but his name is Japanese. Where is he from?" Azusa was silent again. Kagome looked up to see her mother staring out the window towards the shrine. "Mom?"

"When you were fifteen and first got dragged into the feudal era didn't it seem strange to you how calmly I took it?"Kagome looked blank; she had never really thought about that before. "Probably not, you were just a child why would you think of that?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kagome, you aren't the first person to use the well." It took a moment for the implication of those words to sink in.

"Mom? You traveled back in time through the well? But how is that possible?"

"My guess is that even though you are Kikyou's reincarnation, our family is descendant from whoever the maker of the well is. It would make sense that the well would recognize and receive members of that line. There have been other similar stories in our shrines history in old scrolls Grandpa unearthed for me." Kagome just sat, shocked still. So it wasn't just becasue of the Shinkon no Tama that allowed her to cross the borders of time so freely? Part of her felt relieved. Even if she hadn't been Kikyou's reincarnation she would've been able to go back in time through the well. She might never have been dragged in to the well by the centipede demon, but that was beside the point. She felt free from a part of Kikyou. She blinked at her mother, realizing she had again been distracted.

"Then my father...is….a demon?"

"I think it's a little more complicated than just that."

"How can you get more complicated than being a demon?!" Thoughts raced through her head, first most of Inu yasha would react to her being a half demon, then thoughts of the Shinkon no Tama, would she corrupt it? Would she still be able to use her holy powers if she were half demon?

"Kagome calm down! From what I understood he wasn't a demon!" The words took a moment to break into her racing mind. Not a demon? She sighed in relief.

"A human then?" Azusa shook her head.

"No he was not a human either. He didn't really sit down and explain it all to me. I wasn't with him there for very long. He said he was part of something called the Day Courts and he was a dream weaver. He said he was drawn to me because of my dreams." Kagome didn't really understand. All she knew was that she wasn't a half demon.

"Did you ever go back through the well and see him again?"

"No. He said where he was going humans couldn't go to." A thought occurred to Kagome,

"Does he even know about me?" Azusa's eyes filled with tears.

"I tried Kagome! I went back through the well a number of times after you were born and no one had ever heard of him! I tried to make a normal life here, I married Souta's father and you had a step dad for awhile. I'm so sorry Kagome!"

"Mom, shhh! It's ok!" She held her mom while she sobbed into her shoulder. After a minute her mom recovered enough to speak again,

"I felt like such a horrible mother not telling you about your father, but I thought I should wait until you were older to talk about this. Especially with you going back in time through the well all the time and dealing with all those bad demons, I didn't want you to be distracted."

"No you did the right thing mom. You're absolutely right. I would've been distracted from finding the jewel shards and tried to look for my father."

"So you're not mad?" Kagome kissed her mothers damp cheek.

"How could I be mad? You've done what you thought was right."

"I was so worried that you'd hate me for not telling you."

"Don't be silly mom. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave sooner than I promised."

"Leave? Already?"

"The Jewel is complete. There's nothing to hold me back now." A look of comprehension came to Kagome's mother's face.

"I hope you find him."

"Inuyasha and I have gotten good at finding things together, I'm sure my father won't give us too much trouble to find. Now what else can you tell me about him?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN:I know a lot of people don't like InuYasha fanfiction where Naraku is already gone, but get over it. You have to admit it gets a little old. How about some new villains?! Now just to set something straight from the get-go I rated it M because I'm thinking in the future I'll probably add some racy, violent scenes. Well, thanks for reading, I hope it makes sense and is interesting…it kind of makes me want to pick up my old stories!

Oh, also. I'm assuming most people who read Inuyasha know the basic basic of Japanese. If I ever use a term that isn't clear, or you feel like I should make a glossary just let me know and I will.


	2. Chapter 2

She managed to stuff another pair of jeans into her bag; just the zipper didn't seem to want to close. Kagome grunted and yanked again on the metal, it didn't budge.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered to the stubborn bag, with one hand she pulled the teeth of the zipper closer together and yanked it again, it slowly began to inch close, frustrated she gave it one last good pull, put too much force into and before she could stop the momentum, fell over, and was hit in the head by falling knick-knacks from her dresser. "Ooof!" Kagome glared at the bag and rubbed her head. She lugged her bag onto her back and quickly picked up the things that had fallen. She paused as she picked up a small photo album, a smile on her lips as she flipped through the photos.

On one of her trips to the feudal era she had brought a camera, she had gone crazy taking pictures, there must have been two dozen pictures devoted to Shippou alone, the various faces he made in different stages of eating Sour Mochi; interest, surprise—then when the sourness registered his face had squished up as he tried to pretend he liked it. She remembered laughing so hard—even harder when Inu yasha had decided to try it. Sango looking awkward trying to figure out how to act in front of a camera, a picture catching Miroku red handed in his lechery, she flipped to the end, to a picture she hadn't looked at in a while, her favorite.

It had been when Sango had taken the camera from Kagome, trying to learn the mechanics of a camera and had started taking snapshots the rest of the night. There had been a lot of close-ups of Kirara, but later Sango had started to take pictures of Inu yasha and Kagome together as they ate by the fireside, in most of them Inu yasha had glared, but in one shot Kagome had leaned over to him and tickled his side, his most vulnerable tickle spot and he had burst out laughing. She traced his face in the picture, he looked so relaxed, and happy laughing with her laughing right by his side. She had been sixteen in the picture, and completely and utterly in love. Her chest started to ache in a familiar pain and she sighed and closed the photo album. How could life change so much in four years? Sango and Miroku married, Naraku finally gone, the jewel complete. Inu Yasha even had matured, though it had cost Kikyou's life to cause those growing pains. And now, after not knowing how close she had been to him for years, she was going to search the feudal era for her father. Her heart warmed in her chest and she couldn't help but smile at the foreign word, _father. _She was going to find her father. With a firm resolve she headed down the stairs. Her mother hugged her longer than normal, like Kagome wasn't coming back or something. She patted her mom on the back,

"Mom I always come back don't I?" Azusa tightened her hug for a moment longer then let go and gave Kagome a watery smile.

"Honey, I know. It's just---I don't know. I love you. SO much," Kagome gave a light laugh,

"I love you too."

"Be safe. And I know that your father didn't stick around, but I'm sure he'll love you as soon as he meets you."

"We'll see, won't we?" Kagome asked with a smile, then grinned as she headed out the door, "thanks mom. For everything." As she entered the well house and gripped the edge of the well she felt a moment of hesitation come over her. For some reason she felt like a new path was opening up before her, and that as soon as she jumped into the well and passed through time into the feudal era she would be gone for a very long time. She laughed out loud in the ancient well house. Her mother's emotions were getting to her. Still the feeling lingered, and she shook it off, after all it was only a feeling. She was just being overemotional. With another laugh she jumped into the well.

Did he seriously just growl at her?

Kagome had just been unceremoniously pulled from the well, abruptly let go of, only to fall and then be growled at. Her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance; he had five seconds to explain himself before she sat the life out of him.

"Are you really _growling_ at me right now Inu yasha?" He was. He was several paces away from her, his hand on his sword, more of a natural reaction than anything. He would never pull on sword on her. She got to her feet and began patting of the dirt from her jeans, and glared at him in annoyance when he crouched further away from her.

"What the hell are you!?" Kagome just blinked. He was yelling at her now? What had she done? She yelled right back at him,

"What the hell Inu yasha!?" Inu Yasha peered at her through narrowed eyes.

"Kagome?"

"You say my name like a question! Who else do you know who travels via ancient wells?!" Inu yasha didn't relax his stance, but slowly got closer to her, sniffing at her. "Seriously what's your deal Inu yasha you want me to sit you---" Inu yasha plowed head first into the dirt, "ahh sorry! That was an accident. Not that you don't deserve it!" For once Inu yasha didn't yell at her as soon as the subjugation spell lifted. He just sat up, Indian style, and scratched his head. He shot to his feet once more and pulled her close, his nose inhaling deeply at her neck, and as his nose nuzzled her skin she couldn't repress a shiver. It felt completely different when Shippou nuzzled her neck, than when Inu yasha nuzzled her neck….

She was enjoying this too much. This was the exact opposite of what she should be doing. Inu Yasha was Kikyou's, Inu yasha loved Kikyou…

She pulled back abruptly and slapped the side of his head.

"What are you doing?!" Inu Yasha looked unfazed, "More importantly why were you acting like that just now?"

"You didn't smell the same—you don't smell the same."

"What? You were doing all that because I smell a little different?" Inu Yasha let out an exasperated sound,

"Kagome, I'm a dog demon I live by my nose. You smell A LOT different. I can't compare it to anything you humans would understand." She just glared at him and he muttered under his breath and started over again, "it's like if you were a color. You'd be pink, fresh and flowery smelling. I'm use to it; I can trace you by it. You came out of the well just now and it's like you weren't pink anymore but like…..a deep purple, unrecognizable to me." He struggled to explain it, but looked proud of himself at his simplified explanation.

"So my scent is completely different?"

"Not exactly, I couldn't smell it at first but that flowery smell is still there, but there's just a really sweet smell that overpowers it now."

"The 'deep purple'?"

"Yeah, but when I sniffed real good you still smell familiar, just really different. I thought you were a trick or something. But you kind of started smelling funny yesterday now that I think about it…."

"Inu Yasha..!"

"Smell different, different, not funny! It just set me on edge for some reason. Even now that I know it you, it's almost too sweet. I've never come across a human smelling like it before."

"OH? So now you don't like how I smell anymore?"

"Kagome--" Inu Yasha stopped when he realized she was just teasing him, it was his turn to glare at her. "I've never liked how you smelt." Kagome just shook her head. She pulled her bag back on then turned back to him,

"You mind running with me on your back again? I'm kind of anxious to talk to everyone."

"I was going to have you do that already. I want to know why your scent has gone out of whack."

" I have a theory about my scent. It's something else I want to talk to everyone about."

"What else could you want to talk about?!" Kagome climbed up onto his back and Inu Yasha shot off into the forest, "Well?Well?!"

"I'll tell you when we get there!"

"Hmmphf!" Inu Yasha kept grumbling about how she should just tell him already but Kagome ignored him. They got to camp quickly, and found no one there, so they headed off to the village. Sure enough, Miroku and Sango were in the middle of drills and Shippou had decided to take part in the lessons. Kagome bit back a smile at the look of concentration on Shippou's face. He was growing up too. She lugged off her pack and crouched next to it about to sit to wait for the drills to end when Inu Yasha barked out

"Sango! Miroku! Come back to your drills later Kagomes gotta talk to us!" Sango abruptly stopped and Miroku who had been about to bear down on her with his staff had to jerk awkwardly to avoid hitting her, stumbling and gaining his balance after an awkward skip. All of the students, including Shippou turned to stare in surprise at Inu Yasha and Kagome.

"Lady Kagome—ah, is everything all right?" Miroku asked. Kagome glared at Inu Yasha,

"Yes! Sorry! Keep training! You guys are doing great! We can all talk afterwards!"

"We can NOT talk afterwards! Her scent its---Shippou get over here!" Shippou looked startled at Inu Yasha calling him out but slowly made his way over to him, and asked slowly,

"Uh..what?" Inu Yasha just grabbed Shippou by his scruff. The little kit immediately started shouting at him thinking it had just been another of Inu Yasha's stupid games, and he kept yelling at him for a second after Inu Yasha had tossed him into Kagome's arms. Then it registered. The fur on the back of Shippou's tail stood on end. He turned to look at his segregate mother. He breathed in once then with watering eyes pulled away. "Ka-Ka-kagome?" Shippou asked with a trembling lip. Then he started crying. Inu Yasha looked triumphant.

"THIS is why we can't talk afterwards." Miroku and Sango were staring perplexedly at the scene before them. Sango came to Shippou's side, who was still bawling in Kagome's arms,

"Hey, hey, Shippou what's wrong?"

" 'gomesscenntIdon'tnooooo.!" At this point Miroku turned to the openly gawking pupils,

"That will be enough for today," several students didn't take the hint, "eh-erhm, what I mean is that class is dismissed--"

"What he means is SCRAM!" Inu Yasha shouted at the students. And they did, with haste.

"I was handling it delicately Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha was interrupted from a retort by a fresh wave of tears coming from Shippou.

"Shippou calm down, I can't understand you." Sango said gently. The little kit took a deep shuddering breath.

"Ka—go—me's scent. It's w-w-w-wrong." Sango experimentally sniffed at Kagome.

"I don't smell anything different, what's wrong with it?"

Inu Yasha sighed aggravated, "Of course YOU don't smell anything! You forget what an awful sense of smell humans have?"

"If the rest of you think it's a good idea, I think we should move this discussion somewhere with far less—ah, spectators." And sure enough, the villagers were beginning to pause in their daily doings and watch the scene unfolding.

"I'll get rid of 'em--"

"I think that's a good idea Miroku!" Kagome chirped and Miroku gave a slight nod and led the way to his and Sango's new home, right on the outskirts of the village. It was about four times the size of Kaede's home, Miroku had built it with several small rooms in anticipation of many children one day. The group sat in the main room and Sango began a small fire to warm the room. Shippou remained in Kagomes arms but he was stiff and held himself away from her. Kagome tried not to take it personally but every time she tried to comfort him his tail would stand on end again. So she did nothing but hold him, and it was hard when all she wanted to do was run kisses all over his tear-streaked face. Sango pulled the kettle from over the fire and poured tea out for everyone.

"So what's going on with Kagomes scent exactly to cause Shippou to react so violently?" Miroku asked, calm, and to the point. Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha, then back to Miroku

"It's not just Shippou. When I first came out of the well today Inu Yasha reacted badly too." Sango chocked on the tea she had just taken a sip of,

"What! Was Inu Yasha crying?!"

"Of course not!" Inu Yasha growled back.

"No, no tears. Just a lot of growling." Sango just stared at Inu Yasha.

"You were GROWLING at KAGOME!?"

"Sango, shhh, calm yourself. I'm sure there's a rational reason behind all this." Miroku took his wife's fisted hand and held it until she unclenched her fist. Kagome looked at Shippou, he looked calmer.

"Hey Shippou. Shippou?" Kagome whispered to him gently. His little face quivered again but he took a breath and looked at her, "hey, little man. I'm still the same. I know I smell different, but Inu Yasha said underneath my new scent you can still smell the old one a little bit." Shippou inched a tiny bit closer to her and with a furrowed brow inhaled. His little nose twitched.

"It's too…sweet…not Kagome's," Shippou almost seemed like he would start crying again when Inu Yasha yanked him from Kagomes arms. Inu Yasha didn't hit him. He put him on the floor and looked away from him even as he spoke to him,

"Shippou I get that you think of Kagome as your mother and how disturbing her scent change must be for you more than anyone. But you talk about protecting Kagome a lot too; you think you're protecting her now?" Shippou looked at Kagome who looked sadly at Shippou. Shippou shook his head, "Right! You're not! Not quit being a baby and go to your 'mother!'" Now, Inu Yasha smacked Shippou upside the head, sending him flying right back into Kagomes arms. Sango and Miroku were still momentarily stunned at Inu Yasha's brief display of maturity. They were getting more and more use to them as they happened more frequently after Inu Yasha had come back from burying Kikyou.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Shippou whimpered into her shoulder. Kagome shushed him and he was forgiven. Kagome caught Inu Yasha's eye and mouthed 'thank you', and he gave her a bored shrug, but she knew he wasn't indifferent, because he crossed his arms and looked away from her, embarrassed.

"So tell us your grand theory now about why you smell weird now." Inu Yasha grumbled.

Kagome brushed Shippou's hair behind his pointed ears absently.

"Well…I think it's probably because of my father. See my mother told me--"

"Why would your HUMAN father have anything to do with your scent?" Inu Yasha interrupted. Kagome took a calming breath. Seriously? How could Inu Yasha sound so mature sometimes, then the other 85% of the time be such an idiot?

"---my mother told me that my father had left before I was born. But what she had never told me was where he was from, he---"

"Get to it already!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Several moments passed before Inu Yasha could pull his face from the floor. Tatami imprints had impressed red lines all across his face. Kagome laughed and continued as if Inu Yasha hadn't kept interrupting her, " my mother had never told me where he was from until today. It seems my family all have the ability to travel through the well. She met my father here, in this time," seeing the same question appear across everyone's face she raced to answer it, "and no. He wasn't a demon. At least he my mother never heard him call himself one. He called himself a member of something called the 'Day Courts.' Do you guys know what that is?" No one spoke for a moment.

"I wonder how your family possesses the ability to travel through time at will using the bone eaters well?" Miroku said after a moment.

"Um. I'm not exactly sure. My grandfather had found old accounts of it though in some old documents about the shrine. My mom thinks that we're descendants of whoever built it. I mean, that makes the most sense."

"Hmm. Maybe, maybe."

"Have you ever heard of the Day Courts? My Dad told my mother to call him Ayumu…I know it's not a lot of information, but I want to find my father. " Sango smiled brightly at Kagome,

"I think that's great! Between training and re-building here me and Miroku will help you hunt down as much information as we can!"

"Thank you guys!" She turned towards Inu Yasha, somewhat surprised that he hadn't said anything so far. His forehead was wrinkled in thought, "Inu Yasha?"

"Oh. Yeah. I was getting kind of bored without Naraku, might as well look for your father. Feh, that will probably get boring really fast too." Kagome ignored his last comment and smiled at everyone,

"This is great! Great! Where should we start? Kaede? Researching his name in the temples? Miyoga? Totosai?" Kagome felt a rush of energy, she was going to find her father!

"Well to start lets talk to Kaede in the morning, see what she says, ok?" Sango suggested sensibly, "in the mean time let's call it a day? Shippou seems to be falling asleep on us."

"Am noooot," Shippou tried to deny as he yawned. Sango enjoyed the ability to play hostess in her own home and showed Kagome a small bathing area that had been crafted specifically around Kagome's explanations of modern plumbing and things called '"Showers." It made Kagome grin to see the feudal rendition of a bathroom. The shower head was crafted from bamboo and circular planks of wood with perfectly carved circles for the water to spray from. It took about fifteen minutes to heat the water through the small stone furnace at the side of the bathroom, but when it was full Kagome released the latch and enjoyed the spray of warm water. Oh, modern conveniences, and how she loved them. The water drained through little stone slits and Kagome just shook her head, absolutely amazed at the little fit of engineering. She would have to remember to compliment Miroku and Sango repeatedly in the morning.

She entered the small room they had said was hers and found Shippou already fast asleep on her sleeping bag. Kagome yawned and after combing and towel drying her hair laid down to sleep.

AN:

This took an awfully long time for me to update. I apologize, I just lost the threads for this story, but I can see it again.

I really welcome reviews, to let me know what you think, encouragement, critiques, all are accepted and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning sun colored the fresh snow a soft yellow, and the birds sang happily as they awoke with the sun; it was a breathtaking sunrise on a crisp winter morning. The young silver haired demon was blind to it though, golden eyes blurred by tears, screaming out hoarsely as he ran barefoot through the forest.

"Father!" His blood stained Yukata snagged on some branches, caught at his skin, scrapping his arms as he pushed through the brush. _His father would make everything better, he would know what to do, he would know, he would know, his father would know, everything would be alright once he found his father…_ "Father!" His voice cracked, and with a shuddering gasp of air he began to sob, running without direction now, only needing to keep moving, he stumbled, and got painfully back to his torn, frozen feet, shivering as the snow melted against his skin.

His chest began to burn and he realized he had been running for hours, falling, and getting back up and running, he was covered by cuts and he was wet with snow. He fell against a tree, exhausted and empty. "Dad, where are you!?" He cried out to the cold forest. He was staring at his hands. They were still stained red with blood. With a cry he began to rub snow over his hands, scrubbing them, turning them numb as he scraped the blood from his skin. He huddled into himself, drawing his knees to his chest, wrapping his tail around himself; but he kept shivering, from the cold, and from the terror of the morning.

He folded his head into his hands sobbing all over again, raw with pain, it felt like his heart had been cut from his chest and cut into a hundred pieces, then a thousand pieces, each slice of his heart fast and burning in the pain. Each breath hurt, each movement. He ran his hands over his face, tearing into his hair. He could still smell the blood on his hands. He began to shake violently and vomited, dry heaves wracking his small body. Then the boy passed out in the snow.

* * *

Kagome awoke and immediately felt nauseous. She raced out of Sango and Miroku's house and got sick in the bushes. After a minute she breathed deeply, taking in a cool breath of the night air to calm her stomach and her nerves. She felt like crying. Her entire body felt weak. She bit her lip to keep herself in control. What was going on? What was with this overwhelming feeling of despair? She closed her eyes, fighting to hold onto the lingering threads of a memory. A flash of a boys face came into her mind.

She opened her eyes, startled. Then she tried to focus again. She sighed in frustration after a minute not being able to pick up her dream again. She frowned, thinking again of the boys face. His eyes had been watery, and red from crying, his hair had been a mess, with leaves and in tangles but the crescent moon on his forehead was unmistakable. Why had she just had a dream of Sesshoumaru as a child? She shook her head. A better question was, why, when all she had ever seen of Sesshoumaru was a cold and intimidating demeanor would she imagine him in tears as a child? She washed out her mouth in a nearby stream and yawned. She was just emotional right now. It was a lot to take in; that her dad was from the feudal era, somewhere, that he wasn't even human…of course her dreams would result in high emotions.

The only thing that didn't make sense was that it was _Sesshoumaru_ flashing in her mind. She frowned again as she walked back to the house, wishing she could recall the rest of that dream. She snuck quietly back into the house, thankful that at least she hadn't woken Inu Yasha. She didn't feel like explaining her vague dreams of his older brother to him. She snuggled into the bed and Shippou sighed contently in his sleep and nuzzled into her automatically. She closed her eyes with a smile. Shippou's nuzzling reminded her of something…Her smile lasted all of ten seconds before her eyes snapped open she shot up.

"OH my god." Snippets of dreams came to her in a wave. Images rushed her, flashed through her mind of Sesshoumaru nuzzling his mother's neck, Sesshoumaru running through a field of flowers, Sesshoumaru wrestling his father, Sesshoumaru's wholehearted grin, Sesshoumaru sobbing, Sesshoumaru scrubbing blood from his hands… "What in the world is going on?" What were these images? Repressed…dreams? Dreams in crystal clear clarity, where she felt like she had been in that field of flowers with Sesshoumaru? She could remember the smell of the flowers. It was ridiculous! Who can remember the smell of something from a dream?

She could feel the joy as Sesshoumaru was held by his mother, she was startled at the unabashed look of love in his eyes…

This was all just her overactive imagination. Had to be. How else could she imagine Sesshoumaru looking so sweetly at someone?

The real Sesshoumaru flashed in her mind, a memory from the battle with Naraku as he slay ruthlessly and with dispassionate eyes, the blood splatters never touching his pristine figure…

The real image and her version of him as a smiling, loving child couldn't reconcile.

But…

She had been apart of this world since she was fifteen, long enough to realize that magic existed, that fairy tales had roots in truth, that evil was real; she had learned so much here that modern Japan would never had taught her. She had lived here in a land of spells and demons long enough to learn never leave anything up to chance, never chalk anything up to coincidence (because there might be a pseudo-demi-god trying to take over the village)..or in this case a real serious reason why her dreams were so detailed…that they felt more like memories. She bit her lip, for just a second hesitating.

"No, there has to be a reason for this. This is too weird." Sleep was out of the question. She was wide awake now and confused. Each of the dreams were so acute…the last one had actually awoken her and made her nauseas enough to get sick. These were no normal dreams. Was it a spell? A curse?

Kagome ran a hand through her hair in agitation. Kagome got up and she started to rummaged through her bag. Shippou muttered in his sleep and Kagome froze, wincing mentally at how loud she must have just been. Shippou turned away from her and kept sleeping. At least she hadn't woken him up. Her hand closed over the small plastic clock she had been searching for. She pulled it out and glared at what it read,

2:03 a.m.

She had awhile to wait. The dreams were intense and strange, but not a big enough deal to wake up anybody. With a sigh she lay back own and settled down for a long night. She would be talking to Kaede in the morning. She might recognize what kind of enchantment this might be. And Miroku, he could use his sutras and ward wherever Kagome slept… Eventually she did fall asleep, dreaming again of a young demon with smiling eyes that had yet to turn cold.

* * *

AN:

SORRY it's a short chap., I know. I know.

So I'm not too familiar with going about finding a Beta reader, but I really really really really need/would like one!If you would be interested in helping out this story, or just telling me HOW to get a good beta reader I'd appreciate it!

AS ALWAYS….I LOVE reviews, it tells me where people are at. As the storyteller it's always going to make sense with me. My best critic is you. So please, don't be shy and give it to me! Love or hate, man ..

….though I prefer love ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She awoke slowly to Shippou shaking her,

"Kagome! Wake up already! It's past noon!" She groggily cracked her eyes open. Indeed, sunlight was bright and streaming through the window. Past noon? She hadn't slept that late in ages. She yawned. She was STILL tired. Sleep had somehow come to her last night despite her anxiousness, a heavy restful sleep, and without dreams she could recall. That thought helped her shake off the grogginess a bit; she had wanted to talk to everyone about her dreams.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she slowly sat up, rubbing her head. This had to be some kind of curse. Dreams that induce real grief and nausea followed by a wave of exhaustion were definitely not the norm.

"About time! So lazy!" Inu yasha peeked in through the window, his head upside down, his hair making a silver curtain. Despite her sleepiness Kagome managed to hit Inu yasha square in the face with her plastic clock. Inu Yasha fell from the roof and was about to retaliate when Shippou jumped on Inu Yasha and nipped at him,

"Inu Yasha I think something is wrong with Kagome," this made Inu Yasha pause, his fist poised right over Shippou's head, to look at Kagome. It was kind of weird. Instead of standing and yelling at him for invading her privacy, or sitting him, she was still just sitting on the futon, yawning. Inu Yasha crouched by Kagome's side, flicking her in the forehead,

"Hey! What's the matter with you Kagome?"

"Ouch!" Kagome rubbed her forehead, "what was that for?"

"Aside from throwing a clock at my face-I was waking you up." Kagome got to her feet and stretched,

"Can't a person be tired without getting flicked in the forehead? I'm gonna have a red mark!" She yawned again, then shooed Inu Yasha from the room so she could change. Shippou looked questioningly at her. "I'm fine, really Shippou don't worry. It'll be good when we can all sit and talk with Kaede."

Shippou scratched his head a bit awkwardly,

"um, well about that Kagome..I tried to wake you up earlier, but you were like a log! Kaede had to leave this morning to go to another village."

"What?When?" Kagome asked as she tried to hastily get ready. Her brush kept getting caught in her tangles, she yanked again and it finally brushed through.

"uh. Around eight?"

She slipped on jeans and a flowered blouse, "did she say when she'd be back?" Shippou shook his head.

"No, but Sango and Miroku talked to her this morning when I was trying to wake you up—you were like a log, really Kagome, it was weird-so they might know." Kagome picked up Shippou and kissed his nose,

"thanks Shippou," Shippou scrunched his nose and giggled, "but first I think I should get something to eat. I'm starved!"

Sango and Miroku were both already out working in the village. Shippou said he'd go find them while Kagome ate breakfast-rather, lunch. Sango had left a few covered bowls out. A bowl of rice, soup and a bean and egg mix sitting on the low table by the fire pit. Picking up her chopsticks Kagome devoured the food with relish. When her bowls were empty she realized with a slight surprise that she was still hungry.

Opening the pot from over the fire-pit she scooped out some more rice. It was cold since the fire had been put out hours ago. After her third helping she sat back, and stretched, content for the moment in just feeling full. She sat for a little while longer before she started getting impatient. Why wasn't Shippou back yet?

Even Inu Yasha wasn't around to alleviate her boredom. Slipping on her shoes, she stepped outside. She saw Miroku and Sango just coming over the crest of the hill with Shippou. She waved and started walking towards them, "Good Morning!"

"Good afternoon you mean!" Sango shouted back. Kagome blushed a bit. She had cupped her hands around her mouth to shout back when Inu Yasha charged past her in a flurry of red and white.

"Damn flea! Get back here!" Kagome blinked. Then squinted. Sure enough, Inu yasha was chasing Myoga. Sango and Miroku an Shippou reached Kagome and they all watched Inu Yasha running and yelling after Myoga for a minute with exasperation.

"I say, Myoga's doing a pretty good job avoiding Inu Yasha," Sango remarked absently.

"Inu Yasha seems to have gotten slower since the battle with Naraku." The former monk commented to his wife. That comment made the half demon pause in pursuit of Myoga,

"What was that MONK?"

"I was merely observing you are slower now than then—"

"It's not a life or death battle now! I'm not trying to KILL that little blood-sucker—"

"In the past you would've caught him by now—"

""I'm pretty sure you've lost him now," Shippou stated, "way to go Inu Yasha. Slower and more stupid than before!" Shippou darted into Kagome's arms before Inu Yasha could reach him, successfully avoiding Inu Yasha's fist. Shippou stuck out his tongue. Inu Yasha growled,

"Why I oughtta—you little brat. Kagome you're spoiling him, you know that right? What kind of demon hides behind a human?" Completely ignoring Inu Yasha and the same argument they've had at least a dozen times, Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango.

"So Shippou told me you talked to Kaede this morning?" Kagome asked hopefully. First things first she had to find some solid information about her father so that she had some idea of where to start looking for him. Hopefully Kaede had some advice, or had heard of her father.

"Oh, yeah, we did speak to her," Sango said slowly. Kagome picked up on her tone and her face fell.

"But?...You did tell her everything that I told you guys yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. She had never heard of 'day courts' or 'dream weavers.' I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome forced herself to smile,

"Well we still have a few other people we can ask..speaking of which Myoga would be a really good place to start. Where did he run off to?" Inu Yasha swore.

"Damn it! Now I'm going to have to find him again. Nice going Miroku!"

"Do you think he'll even know anything?" Shippou wanted to know.

"Oh yeah. He knows something. He shot off faster than I've ever seen him when I mentioned 'day courts.' Damned bug! Where are you hiding you coward?" Hope surged in Kagome. Maybe finding her father wasn't going to be such a task after all. Inu Yasha was sniffing at the air, and Shippou and jumped down from Kagome's arms to peer under rocks.

"Wait a second, I have an idea." Pulling the Shinkon No Tama from inside her shirt on the chain she had fastened for it she sat and cradled the jewel. She closed her eyes, and just like at the river, Kagome drew out the energy of the Jewel and spread it over the area. It was easier this time. It didn't feel as though she were struggling under a current of power, but rather that she was directing a calm, steady stream. Everything under the aura of the energy she became aware of.

She felt Inu Yasha's surprise. She started reading more into his emotions but realized that she had become distracted and forced the energy away from him. She did like-wise with Sango and Miroku and Shippou. She could sense some of the villagers. A family of ducks, rabbits. A drop of sweat trickled slowly down Kagome's temple. It was much harder to locate smaller creatures, probably because they had smaller energy levels, or in Myoga's case he was masking his so Inu Yasha wouldn't scent him out.

Kagome paused. She thought she felt a flicker of familiar energy behind her, towards the house. She forced the current of energy behind her to search the house. A small smile appeared on her lips and she opened her eyes. Myoga was in the house, in the main room. Kagome let out a deep breath. That had taken some serious concentration, but it had been exhilarating. She looked up only to find everyone staring at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. She blushed under their scrutiny. She had told everyone that her and Kaede had been practicing using the Jewel, but seeing it and hearing about, she supposed, were completely different things.

She couldn't help the warm glow of pride and joy that formed in her and she grinned at everyone.

"Wow. Kagome…" Sango grinned, "this what you and Kaede been working on, huh?" Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, she's been teaching me different ways to control the jewels power—but, hey," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Inu Yasha," his ears twitched, " Myoga's inside, right here in this first room." Inu Yasha looked surprised for a moment, then recovered and started cracking his knuckles,

"Here I come flea." And after a moment silently approaching the nearest window, Inu Yasha shot through the opening, yelling "found you!" Miroku winced as several sounds of things shattering were heard, and he had to grab Sango's hands to keep her from marching into the house in a fury, and after a moment she crossed her arms angrily, muttering,

" he's going to fix EVERYTHING he breaks. And I swear, if he broke our wedding dishes I'm going to kill him!" Inu Yasha came outside a minute later, his hands cupped together, looking terribly smug.

"I caught the little sucker, no problem. You wanna grill the sucker now, or wait for Kaede?"

"I should grill you! You stupid dog! What did you break in my house?" Miroku didn't even try to restrain his wife, in fact, Miroku had a tender look on his face as Sango hit Inu Yasha over the head with her Hiraikotsu,

"She's so adorable when she's angry." Kagome wasn't sure about that, so said nothing, just eventually got Sango away from Inu Yasha in order to check out the house. Inu Yasha hadn't destroyed the wedding dishes, but they did have to sweep up a few bowls that had shattered. Afterwards everyone took a seat in the main room. Sango slammed down a cup of tea in front of Inu Yasha,

"I don't really want any-" Inu Yasha began, but then shut up under Sango's glare. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and soon Shippou and Miroku had joined her, laughing harder at Inu Yasha's outraged expression. Sango smiled pleasantly at them, and like a perfect hostess demurely placed down everyone else's cups of tea. Taking a seat by Miroku Sango looked over to Kagome and said,

"I don't think we need to wait for Kaede. She said that nothing we were saying sounded familiar…" Kagome nodded in agreement and looked to the little flea caught between Inu Yasha's fingers. Myoga looked completely dejected. Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Myoga, if you promise not to run away again, I'm sure Inu Yasha will let you go." The flea sighed.

"I promise. I don't have the energy to run anymore." Inu Yasha obligingly flicked the flea onto the table top.

"Get to talking flea! Whadd'ya know about the day courts?" The flea flinched at the name.

"I-uh, I have heard a few things in passing." Myoga began to nibble at a stray grain of rice he found on the table top. The grain was about the same size as him, and if anything he was simply trying to hide behind it. Kagome glared at Inu Yasha.

"What?" He demanded. She just sighed, he'd never learn.

"Myoga, I'm not sure if Inu Yasha explained any of this—I'm guessing he didn't-but it's really important for me to find as much as possible as I can about the day courts. If you know any thing please tell me." Kagome said this all very softly, and Myoga hesitantly peered around the grain of rice. The flea still looked uncomfortable but he asked,

"Why is it so important? How did you even hear of it?" Kagome met Myoga's eyes,

"Because I just found out that my father is actually from this time-"

"What?How can that be?" Given Myoga's reaction to the mention of the day courts before, Kagome tried to figure out a delicate way to say that her father was apart of the day courts. Whatever that was.

"It seems that…well, the day courts…my father was-"

"Oh Kagome! I'm sorry!" The flea jumped on her face and hugged the tip of her nose. "I don't know how he managed to traverse time to meet your mother, but to have him taken by the day courts! The horror! I cannot begin to understand your grief!" The flea cried with teary eyes. Kagome bit her lip. Delicately pulling Myoga from her nose she held him in her palm.

"I appreciate it Myoga, but you've misunderstood. My father was apart of the day courts." Myoga looked stricken. He pressed his face into her palm and after a moment, bit her, quickly sucked her blood then even before Kagome could shake him off, he fainted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN: I realize this chapter is a lot of build-up, a lot of talking, and no Sesshoumaru. Good things come to those who wait. Or at least it makes for better, more believable fan fiction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He looks quite content." Miroku nudged the flea with a finger. It had been three hours since he had fainted. Now he was snoring, rosy cheeked, and drooling. They had at first all thought that he was feigning sleep, but after fifteen minutes of Inu Yasha shouting they decided it was genuine. Miroku got second watch duty. Despite having delegated people watching Myoga, so that when he finally woke up he wouldn't run away again, everyone stayed at the house. Inu Yasha was lounging across the floor, in everyone's way, but he seemed content to snooze. Kagome had taken the time to unpack a few of the things she had promised for Sango and Shippou. Shippou of course was headfirst in the bag, mouth already full of his promised candy. Kagome was explaining to Sango what a loofah was when Miroku called out,

"Hey, he's waking up!" Kagome and Sango hurried back into the room. Inu Yasha merely grunted and stayed sprawled out on the floor. Myoga looked half-asleep still, but a crooked half smile was on his lips. He looked drunk.

"Myoga, are you all right?" Kagome asked, peering at his face. Myoga hiccupped. He nodded his head slowly before he even spoke,

"Ah, yes, all is well. I merely forgot the potency of the Veiled's blood. I really do appreciate fine blood. Yours never use to taste quite so good Kagome." Recalling Myoga's slight fear and apprehension about talking about the day courts before, she thought maybe it was good he had drank some of her blood. It seemed to calm him down, made him seem kind of tipsy, maybe like a true drunk he'd forget his inhibitions a bit and talk about what he knew.

"What's the veiled? My bloods like the veiled—what?"

"The Veiled are the Courts-The Courts-it's all the same. "

"Ah. I see." She didn't understand at all.

"I believe Myoga means that The Veiled are what those who dwell in the courts are called, is that correct Myoga?" Miroku interrupted.

"Right you are Miroku, right you are." Myoga nodded slowly again.

"So..what exactly is the Day Courts?"

"I don't know too much about the Courts…not much is known to those outside of them…they are a secretive and mysterious race. Beautiful and terrifying." Myoga shuddered. "I only have heard of the Day Courts, my only experience lies with the Night Courts." Everyone looked thoroughly confused at this point. Kagome rubbed her forehead.

"Uh, the Night Courts?" Myoga began to tremble, as if some memory had come back to him.

"They are cold and beautiful…and so frightening. I wish I had never met her."

"Myoga, you're safe here. What do you mean 'her'? Please, I know you're scared but it's important." Another shudder ran through Myoga's small body before he spoke.

"The Great Dog Demon, rest his soul, married one of the princesses of the night court. She was cruel, and cold as ice." Inu Yasha finally sat up,

"My father never had a third wife!"

"True, he did not. My Lord's first wife was the princess I speak of." There was a brief silence.

"But Sesshoumaru's a full demon. That's impossible." Inu Yasha retorted.

"I don't know how, or what magics The Veiled of the Night Courts use, but Sesshoumaru is also of the Night Court, despite being fully demon. Perhaps the Courts are made up of some demons. I do not know."

"How do you know Sesshoumaru's a part of those Courts?" Inu Yasha demanded. Figured, Kagome thought, Inu Yasha would get stuck on the part that involved Sesshoumaru. Myoga glared at Inu Yasha.

"You'd have to be blind not to see it! Sesshoumaru wears his birthright on his forehead!"

"The crescent moon?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. The crescent moon is the sign on the Night Courts and the mark of Sesshoumaru's royalty." Everyone jumped when Inu Yasha punched the floor, shaking the table and breaking the Tatami mat. Sango didn't even say anything, Inu Yasha's expression was so fierce.

"You telling me that bastard is fucking royalty?" Kagome felt her heart ache, she knew immediately that Inu Yasha's question ran so much deeper than that, she could see the pain behind the anger on his face. Before anyone could say anything Inu Yasha stood and left the room. Myoga stared after Inu Yasha and shook his head sadly,

"It is nothing to be proud of, to claim blood from that Court. Even without the crescent moon, Sesshoumaru's taste for the cruel would identify his heritage."

"Are they a particularly cruel race?" Myoga hesitated a moment,

"I don't know the full story, but when my Lord Toga returned one winter he found his wife dead, and the rest of his house slaughtered. It seems that she took her own life after killing the household."

"What? That's horrible! Why would someone do such a thing?" Kagome gasped. Myoga shook his head sadly,

"I do not know what drove her. But I have had no dealings with the Courts before or after her and I have no wish to." Realizing what he said he looked up at Kagome, "of course, Kagome you're different. You didn't even know you had of their blood in you. You said your father was of the Day Courts anyways. Must be a whole different breed, for I've never seen cruelty in you like I've seen in Sesshoumaru or in his mother." Part of Kagome pitied Sesshoumaru, what a horrific way to loose one's mother. She felt a small sliver of fear as well. After the battle with Naraku when Sesshoumaru had formed an unofficial and somewhat uneasy alliance with them against Naraku, she had formed a respect and tentative trust in him. It was scary to think of his mother and how she had just snapped, who could tell if Sesshoumaru wouldn't turn on them?

Right as she was visualizing Sesshoumaru turning bloodthirsty and killing them all she realized what the next step in finding her father was going to be. She closed her eyes on a groan. She was going to have to go and talk to this cold, potentially bloodthirsty, Night Court prince. She dropped her head into her hands, what in the world would make Sesshoumaru want to do anything to help her? She peeked up at Myoga expectantly,

"Myoga you wouldn't know what a Dream Weaver is, would you? Apparently that's what my father was. Or is."

"Never heard of it." Kagome did groan now. Looks like Sesshoumaru was her next best bet at finding any information about her father. She thought about mentioning her dreams, but if Inu Yasha was in ear-shot, given his current state, she didn't think he'd like to hear about her dreaming about his hated brother. She'd see if the dreams came back tonight. Then she'd talk to Kaede and Miroku privately. Thinking of Inu Yasha she sighed. He'd hate that they were going to even ask Sesshoumaru for help. Kagome stood up and gave a small bow to Myoga,

"Thank you, Myoga for talking about this. I had better find Inu Yasha now." Sango sent Kagome a knowing look, which Kagome ignored. She was sure Inu Yasha would've calmed down by now. She left the house in search of him. She had walked past several houses before she spotted a patch of red in the branches of a tree.

"Hey." Inu Yasha glanced down at her,

"Hey."

"You mind if I come up?"

"Don't care. Do what you want." Was his muttered response. Kagome jumped to reach one of the thicker branches, she found a foothold for her left foot, but her right foot wouldn't quite reach…after a minute of flinging her leg and failing to catch on the next branch Kagome blew her hair out of her face and growled,

"A little help here!" Inu Yasha snorted and in a few swift moves Kagome was sitting below him on the tree and he was back in his spot leaning against the branches. "Thanks." A moment passed in companionable silence. She could tell he was still brooding. "You all right Inu Yasha?"

"Feh! OF course!" Kagome smiled to herself.

"You know. I think it kind of sucks that Sesshoumaru is a full demon, inherited all your father's land and name, and to top it off is royalty too. Not fair!" Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome suspiciously.

"Are you making fun of me?" He bit out. She made an innocent face,

"What? Why would you say that?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms.

"You are. I know you are. Well whatever. Make fun of me. It's NOT fair. That bastard doesn't deserve half of what he's got."

"Maybe not. But I've never seen him look happy. Would you rather have all that and be as miserable as him?" Inu Yasha seemed to ponder that for a minute then snorted.

"He does seem miserable all the time. IF anything we should pity HIM." Kagome bit back her laughter. Inu Yasha was so easy to read, and to bring around sometimes, yet she decided she'd still be better off telling him about asking Sesshoumaru for help tomorrow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

AN: What is this! Two chapters in a row after months and months of nothing? Yes, yes indeed. My gift to you. I can't believe I started this story almost a year ago, let it almost wither and die and am only now coming back to it. Sesshy I'm so sorry! And no, this is not a romance between inuyasha and kagome. Just I fin that it's important to remember that she DOES love him and that they ARE really good friends. Must be established.


End file.
